Leone VS Ken
Leone VS Ken is SSS42X2's 7th What-if DBX. It features Leone from Akame ga Kill and Ken Masters of the Street Fighter series. Description Two cocky obnoxious loud-mouthed fighters duke it out to the death! Will Leone stand up to the power of the Dragon Fist? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro In a normal city where nothing terrible happened, Leone '''of Night Raid was walking with bored look on her face. Yes, it was nighttime, but no crimes have really been committed yet for Night Raid to attack, then she sees a man with blonde hair and a red gi. She does a surprise attack on him, but was able to dodge in the blink of an eye. '''Ken Masters '''was confused with a sweatdrop falling down his face. '''Leone: Look, I'm bored. I need someone to fight, and you look perfect for that. Ken: I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't back down from a fight. Bring it on, kitty! Leone activates Lionelle while Ken tensed up. Fight (Cue The Hot Wind is Blowing - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) HERE WE GOOO! Leone and Ken counter blow-for-blow until Ken kicks her off her feet and fires a Hadouken, knocking Leone back, but she slashes him in the chest, causing him to be stunned. He does a Shoryuken, but Leone is able to avoid it and lightning kicks him back while she sends him through a building and punches him in the side of the head, showing a bruise. Ken does a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, knocking Leone back and kicking multiple times before using the Guren Senpukyaku, sending Leone into a wall. He then fires a Hadouken, blowing up the building they were inside as Ken walked out until he stopped to the sound of burning flames and a roaring lion. Leone gets up with blood and scars filling her entire body as she roars so loud the ground started to shake. She runs at Ken, slashing him directly in the chest, leaving an open wound. She then sneaks up on him, preparing the fatal blow, but Ken parries the attack and hits her with a Shoryureppa, knocking her back. They both wait for either to make a single move and ran. (Cue My Name - Naruto Shippuden) Ken and Leone's fists both hit each other, causing a shockwave around the area as they counter blow-for-blow until Leone slashes Ken directly in the face and he kicks Leone in the stomach. She pulls off a Beserker Barrage and a Drill Claw and stabs Ken in the chest and rips it out of his body. Leone sneaks up behind and goes for the fatal blow, but Ken dodges and rapidly attacks Leone's bloody body and fires a Hadouken at full power, causing Leone to be stunned and finishes her off and does a Shinryuken and impales Leone, ending her life entirely. Ken then walks away with Leone's body lying behind him. DBX! Creator Room SSS42X2: And this is why Leone died in her own anime, not really. Next is the battle to determine gaming's greatest sniper. Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant